


but he strangely feels at home in this place (the stars welcome him with open arms)

by svnkissed



Series: ECLIPSE [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Huening Kai, Blood Drinking, Demon Choi Beomgyu, Feelings Realization, M/M, beomkai pls breathe juseyo, demons have fangs in this au and they drink blood owo, this is very very Gay and we need more beomkai, you'll see why soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnkissed/pseuds/svnkissed
Summary: beomgyu has suffered long enough before this, and now was the time for him to feel more alive.that is, until kai came into the picture, and everything changed— for both of them.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: ECLIPSE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	but he strangely feels at home in this place (the stars welcome him with open arms)

**Author's Note:**

> tw // blood, minor character death, mention of mutilation, non-graphic gore, blood sucking, demons
> 
> \-- 
> 
> WHEW, this one's an okay fic for me cause i listened to apple (gfriend) on repeat and i am in Love with the song uwu 
> 
> demon beomgyu <3333
> 
> anyways the prequel for this one is maybe you're not so bad after all, which is the fic in kai's perspective!! this time it's beom's but with a little bit of kai too uwu
> 
> (title taken from cavetown's "this is home")

beomgyu felt something churning inside him once he woke up. it wasn't a good feeling, but it wasn't bad, either. he glanced to his right, and found that his soulmate wasn't cuddling him. 

angels like kai were busy with work. almost always busy. but beomgyu knew not to be mad at him— angels do have daunting tasks and it takes up their time, too, and metatron always made sure that angels had to go wake up early. 

(“ _it's part of the protocol, hyung,” kai sadly explains, pouting cutely as he and beomgyu cuddle in the living room at around 5 am in the morning, as kai arrived home late, “you know how bad metatron punishes angels that don't get to work early.”_

_“they're a little shit.”_

_“i know, i know. now go hug me closer or something, i need it..” kai mumbles shyly, and beomgyu agrees to it a little too happily._ ) 

beomgyu sighs as he looks at the time— 11:07 pm. it's almost time for work for him, but beomgyu didn't feel like it. he felt weak, and he got some strength from kissing the name etched on his left wrist, humming softly as he felt the slight chilliness of it. 

_i miss him._

it was still strange being kai's soulmate. having to (not-so-forcibly) live with a literal angel after said angel insists to live with him because of an incident that made the two realize you are soulmates is still processing in beomgyu's head until this day.

the days with kai are..happy, to an extent. he's still agitated because of kai's constant annoyance with him back then, and seeing kai treat him as gently as he could and making sure he wasn't hurt after any mean comment or gesture or anything— it's still...a little weird...but beomgyu knew in his soul that he's bound to get used to it. kai's once rude and mean demeanor to the nice demon soon turned gentle, caring, as if he were a piece of glass that can't be broken.

while being lost in his thoughts, the weird feeling in his stomach came back, and he groans in frustration, hunching over and gripping his hair. he felt sick, but at the same time it was something so good, something addicting. he tears up as he quietly wished that kai would come home quickly. 

beomgyu stood up and walks towards the kitchen to get himself some water and he got a glimpse of the moon. it was slowly turning into a blood red, and he shivers in excitement and nervouseness. the hairs on his skin stood up and he trembles. 

_shit_. 

suddenly, everywhere outside smelled _good_. he feels his own breath quicken and he tries hard to fight back from the enticement of going outside and causing chaos. he checks the time— 11:09. just a few more minutes before the angel's hour arrives. 

it's too early, but kai isn't home, so… 

beomgyu grins to himself as he went to get dressed in a simple white shirt, checkered pants, loafers, and a black cardigan. he turns off the lights and went outside, and oh, everything smelled deathly good. his heart raced as unsuspecting humans lingered about the city, and he went downstairs from their apartment and locks the door before he did so. 

he spots a naive man lazing around, possibly waiting for a friend. beomgyu looks up at the sky and the moon is now a blood red, like an apple waiting to be eaten up. he beams and let his demon self take over and ignores the sensible part of himself that was screaming to get inside and wait for kai to come home and take care of him.

the demon runs to the man and his teeth sank to his neck, the man letting out a scream and laying limp as beomgyu drinks out all his blood, and beomgyu let go of the body and it fell down. he senses the fear and darkness surrounding him, but he wasn't afraid. 

he's a demon, after all. this was nothing new to him. 

the boy walks around calmly as screams and wails were heard from all over the area. the time has come and has awakened fellow demons like him. 

beomgyu spots a group of people nearby and decided to attack all of their necks, drinking them out until no more was left from their bodies. he throws them away from his arms and they lay pale and lifeless on the ground. his fangs shone with the red liquid mirroring the color of the moon. it was very satisfying, but still, he was hunting for something else. 

he walks around a little too calmly for someone as chaotic as he, and he spots a very pretty angel fighting a demon trying to get their blood, but he held himself back and decided to look somewhere else, hoping to find an idle angel. 

beomgyu grins as he finds one and grabs the angel by the wrist and starts sucking their blood and they let out a loud scream, “get off! don't do this, please!” 

the demon growls and plunges his teeth deeper, causing the angel to whimper and cry at the pain they felt. he then proceeded to mutilate their body once he felt like he got enough blood, and he relishes in the golden ichor that the angels have as blood.

he stares at the body whose waist was severed from the torso and the eyes rolled back, and their wings were stained with their own golden blood. 

_so delicious..it's like wine, but even better._

beomgyu smiles at himself, not minding if his clothes and self was smeared with blood and ichor, and he runs to get more from other unsuspecting angels and people, making them scream and he laughs gleefully, as of he were a child finding new wonders without realizing it could hurt him. 

he gave into the temptation of becoming a greater demon by feeding himself of the blood of humans and angels, and he could never feel more elevated and euphoric in this feeling. 

beomgyu felt dizzy, drunk with the glittering gold of ichor and the shiny blood that sprawled out to the streets. he stumbles as he went to find more people to feed on. 

he found someone. a boy with blond hair walking with a red haired boy, who was shorter than him, and beomgyu's emerald eyes looked at the blond boy— he was a demon. but for some reason, he was drawn to drink him all in and feel even lighter and feel the way the blood dribbles down on his chin. oh, it would feel so delightful! he wanted to dance around the fires of hell and boast proudly that he drank the blood of a demon. 

so he lunges forward, grabs the boy's neck and sinks his teeth, causing the boy to scream loudly, and the cherry boy beside him shrieks and attempts to pull the boy — whom the cherry boy calls _yeonjun hyung_ so desperately — away from beomgyu's deathly grasp, and beomgyu growls and removes his teeth from yeonjun's neck and the blood drips to the dirty pavement and he rushes to the cherry boy, not minding yeonjun's weak body and his head pulsating with ache as his horns felt heavier, and he attacks the cherry boy. 

the boy, _taehyun_ , as yeonjun called out, spreads his pitch black wings that were sharp enough to kill a being, and taehyun growls. 

“a fallen angel, huh?” beomgyu slurs out, grinning as his deep accent came out naturally, “what are you gonna do? you can't save your demon friend..he's too weak. demons are too weak, but i can show you that we are just as powerful as the being you once were.” 

beomgyu eludes the attack of the wings and taehyun growls, his eyes turning red like the moon, and beomgyu felt like he could drink out the color and the determination from his eyes so easily. the demon's wrist burns, and the other hisses at the burning. 

“so..it's you,” taehyun breathed out, glaring at beomgyu. the demon only smiles gleefully as the moon's red hue gleams underneath the whole street. “my mortal enemy.”

“you're lucky that it wasn't just any demon, unlike people like beelzebub or asmodeus. you're _**damned**_ lucky to be my enemy.” 

beomgyu smiles and his claws bore out, sharp to kill and devour. 

“shall we dance, kang taehyun? the night is young.” 

taehyun yells at him in anger and rushes forward, running to him with a small blade and tries attacking him, but beomgyu evades and throws a punch, and taehyun lost his momentum for a second before he got up and used both the blade and his wings to try and hurt beomgyu. beomgyu manages to hurt taehyun with his claws by grabbing his neck and drawing blood before drinking it, making the fallen angel cry. 

by force, beomgyu was pulled away and all he remembers seeing white and felt cold before black comes in his visions and he slipped away. 

**🍎｡･ﾟ♡ﾟ･｡🍎｡･ﾟ♡ﾟ･｡**

kai placed beomgyu by the bed and he looks up at the figure that was waiting. they both nodded at each other and healed beomgyu's wounds and dressed him in fresh clothes before restraining him to the bed just in case he was still in his rather...feral state. the angel that was beside him clicks his tongue in discontent as he watch beomgyu's body twitch slightly and he let out a growl in his sleep. 

“it's gotten worse this year,” the angel said, sighing softly, “more demons were born and now they have come back with more determination to gain power.” 

“why does this even happen, sir?” kai asks nervously, massaging his own hand and lets out shaky breaths. 

“i believe you know this already, huening kai,” the man replied, pushing up his glasses and walking to the door and got his coat. “take care of your soulmate, sir huening, and don't forget what the angels taught you about this tumultuous times. stay safe.” 

the angel leaves the room and kai hears the front door close and locked, and once he was sure that the man was gone from the house, he tries his best to hold back tears. the name on his wrists was burning so bad and it was obvious that beomgyu was in great pain. 

kai breathes heavily, and he trembles as he pulled the chair closer to the bed, making sure to check that beomgyu was okay even if he was still knocked out. beomgyu was full of color and not paled out, so that made kai sigh with relief. but beomgyu's hands were burning hot and droplets of sweat were on his forehead and neck, his body shivering despite the sweat. 

kai tries to remember what a certain demon told him about this event, and his head felt heavy. 

(“the witching hour _is an event that happens every 300 years or so. it can happen at any point in time between 11:00 pm to 4:00 am. it's a time where the demons awaken and they hunt for their prey, preferably by sucking out their blood with their fangs as sharp as a puma's.”_

_“but why is it called “the witching hour”, miss hwang eunbi?”_

_the red-haired demon chuckles softly as she drinks from the delicious tea kai had prepared for her a few minutes ago. she wipes her mouth slightly with the napkin before speaking._

_“it was called like that because of the times when the topic of witches start to spread all over the world. the time where...where thousands and millions of people have died as a result of witch-hunting. they were reborn as the demons we know today and they became enraged with the horrible deaths they received.”_

_eunbi's eyes darken as she stares onto the distance._

_“they first targeted the priests and the localities that took part in their deaths, slaughtering villages until they were full of souls waiting to be found. they became powerful, and soon, the demons decided to do the same, and started targeting angels like you, huening kai-ssi.”_

_eunbi looks at him and kai shivers slightly, hoping she'd not notice. her gaze was fixated on him and she crouches down, her elbow perched on her knee and her chin was on her palm._

_“demons would go delirious once_ the witching hour _starts. they'd hunt endlessly until they were satisfied, and it is incredibly difficult to calm them down from their frenzy and the temptation of blood and more power, especially since the ones who were the first to be partaking in_ the witching hour _were demons that were in the lower ranks.”_

_“how can you manage it when it seems like the temptation could be irresistible, like, say, the temptation of wanting to drink wine?” kai asks, trying to remain composed from the woman's intense gaze and intimidating aura. kai could sense it very well, and some darkness air surrounded her._

_“you need a lot of patience. you need to be the person that could handle pressuring situations when handling with demons under the effect of the witching hour. for us, it's hard to resist it and not go on a crazed killing spree. be calm and make sure to take care of the demon that is under you.”_

_kai tenses a little, suddenly thinking about beomgyu. the bright, cheerful, and loud demon suddenly turning into a dark nightmare filled with blood on his hands and teeth. it was terrifying for him._

_he exhales, and nods_.) 

kai trembles as he took beomgyu's hand and caressed his name etched on his wrist and cries. why was he stuck with a demon so sweet and gentle who has to suffer through a time like this? 

he shook slightly, his cheeks full of clear, and he tries to stop the tears, but he just can't. he doesn't know why. he can't— he can't _stop_. 

he flinched when he felt sharp nails digging on his hand and he yelps before he pulls away, and he stares at the demon who was glaring at him, his eyes darker than usual. 

“h-hyung. how..how are you?” 

beomgyu sits up and once he smelled ichor, he growls loudly and tries to lunge at kai, but beomgyu was still chained. this promptly made him angrier and kai panicks. 

the demon's aura was threatening, wanting to devour and kill. beomgyu growls and hisses at him, moving quite a lot, trying to get out of the chains. 

kai didn't know what to do, but only one thing came in mind. 

he went over to beomgyu, settling down in front of him and let out a soft, gentle glow. beomgyu stops and stares at kai, confused. kai's hand reached out to beomgyu, but he tries to back off, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“don't be scared..i'm not here to hurt you. i'm a friend— i can help you.” 

beomgyu breathes heavily, “h-how?” 

“come here, i'll show you how.” 

kai went closer and his hand went to beomgyu's nape, caressing it gently before using his other hand to open beomgyu's mouth, revealing his fangs. 

“d-don't— michael, please don't do this. i'll only kill you,” beomgyu begged, but kai smiles softly and pulls beomgyu closer, wanting him to smell the ichor from his veins. 

kai wraps an arm on his waist and looks into his eyes, “go on, don't be scared. you won't kill me. you've been looking for a blood like mine for a while, hyung..” 

“you'll only regret this, huening-ssi. the effects is...it's gonna hurt you, kai.” 

“i don't care. i just want you to be okay,” he whispers, smiling before he nudges beomgyu gently. he sucks in a deep breath before diving his fangs on kai's neck, making kai wince at the pain as beomgyu drinks on his blood, humming softly. kai felt dizzier and dizzier every passing second, and once beomgyu was done, he used his magic to break his chains and he fell on beomgyu, breathing heavily. 

beomgyu cries as he held an unconscious kai close, who was resting peacefully. 

**ʚĭɞ**

kai awoke to the scent of something being fried, and he got up, before flinching at the sudden pain on his neck, and hisses as he went to touch it. it stings badly. memories of what happened last night went by and his cheeks heat up, vividly remembering beomgyu tucking him to the bed and kissing his forehead. 

**_what the fuck_**. 

he then went up and sluggishly walks to the kitchen to see beomgyu wearing one of kai's many colorful hoodies, a black shirt, and some grey shorts, and he was flipping over some pancakes. 

kai smiles softly before going to beomgyu and hugging him close by the waist, burying his head on his neck and nuzzles him. beomgyu stops for a moment before looking at him. 

“are..are you okay, hyuka? are you not feeling bad at all?” 

“i'm not, don't worry about me that much, hyung. just feeling some stinging on the bite and some lightheadedness but that's it,” he mumbles tiredly before beomgyu stops flipping over the pancakes and manhandles kai on the couch and giving him water and some medicine designed to help stop the pain of a demon's bite. 

beomgyu looks at kai sorrowfully, “take this, kai. it'll help you.”

“i'm fine. you need to..tend to our food though.” 

beomgyu frowns and pushes the glass of water and the medicine to kai anyways, the sound of the frying and the scent of pancakes filling the air, and he looks directly at kai's hazy eyes. kai sighs and takes the medicine, gulping it down with water before beomgyu left to “tend to their food”. 

kai was left with his thoughts as the morning seeps through the blinds, and he thought of the day he finally came to terms with his feelings for beomgyu. he remembers the night when beomgyu dragged him down to a bridge and laughed beautifully to watch a local band perform at a festival. the lights surrounding him and bathing him in a rather heavenly glow. 

_if there was heaven on earth, it would be choi beomgyu_ , the voice inside his head whispered that night, and he smiles sweetly at the memory, warmth filling him up and made him feel giddy. he glances at beomgyu, who was currently placing the pancakes on the plate and spreading the maple syrup, his small hands peeking out of the neon pink hoodie. 

kai walks up to him and sits on the chair, lazily resting his chin on his hand and smiling. 

“smells good, hyungie,” he comments rather sleepily before beomgyu chuckles and hits his arm before giving him a plate with a fork before sitting down across him. they take one each before they eat in silence. 

in a way, it was suffocating. they wanted to avoid talking about what happened the night before, but of course, not everything can be avoidable, after all. 

kai tugs on the sleeve of the hoodie, making beomgyu look up with wide, sleepy eyes. he probably took care of kai all night and didn't get enough sleep. he frowns. 

“are you okay? people told me that this year's was the worst.” 

he decided to go slowly. he didn't want to overwhelm beomgyu because to kai, it was a sin to not let beomgyu think of an answer. beomgyu shivers a little before he spoke. 

“i'm..not really okay. not after what i did to you last night.” 

that was...not what kai expected to come out from beomgyu's mouth. but you know what? might as well roll with it. 

“it's okay— i wanted you to do it anyways. it was for your sake.”

another silence, and beomgyu stops eating and looks at kai with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. kai's heart momentarily shatters. 

beomgyu's voice was shaky as he spoke, “why me? why do you want to do things that could possibly harm you? you're gonna get weaker as time passes, a-and that bite would still hurt, and if the hour comes back, it's gonna feel painful and make you go mad,” he sniffles before wiping the tears away, trying to not cry again. 

“you always take care of me, you're so nice and even if you hated me back then and always told me bad things, i..i never got mad at it. i'm just...i don't know, hueningie, i'm such a mess and i'm sorry you had to be stuck with this messy demon for the rest of your life..” 

he starts breaking down and crying, unable to hold back and kai walks to him and pulls him into a warm hug, letting beomgyu cry softly and grab his shirt, and kai hushing the demon in a quiet and comforting tone, using his magic to cover the pancakes with a lid before he carries beomgyu to their shared bedroom and laid him down before letting the older boy cling to him and hug him tightly, his sobs reduced to soft sniffles. 

kai cradles his little demon in his arms, rocking him back and forth gently and letting beomgyu hear the heart that has beat for him since the day they crossed paths on that day, with the automobiles passing by and the starlets and their lovers ruled the streets and everything felt like a black-and-white film bursting with color when he laid eyes on the unsuspecting demon. 

beomgyu looks up at kai and snuggles on him closer, “do you...do you even care if i leave?” he mumbles quietly, “i feel like i don't like being here. like..like i don't belong anywhere. i'm too kind to be a demon b-but i'm too harsh to be an angel.” 

the boy leans on his chest, closing his eyes tightly, “w-would it even make sense if i told you i truly, deeply cared for you? even if i can't seem to repay your kindness and your loving heart?” 

kai frowns and leans on his side, letting beomgyu do the same before quietly kissing the inky spot on beomgyu's wrist which was his name. 

“i don't want you to leave, hyung, i never wanted you to. it's just that i'm still figuring out how to deal with this, deal with us, but..” kai sighs softly before looking up at beomgyu's eyes, “i'm still a little confused with all these feelings and emotions inside of me, but i'm _sure_ that i feel the same for you...ever since the festival..” 

beomgyu sniffles and hugs kai, while kai leans on beomgyu's neck and quietly inhales the scent of lavenders and chestnuts. they stayed there for a while before beomgyu eventually looks at kai and cupped his cheek, caressing the honey-like and smooth skin of his, marvelling in the beauty of his soulmate. his angel. 

one by one, he kisses kai's moles, making kai giggle softly and a smile makes his way through beomgyu's features before continuing. 

there was only one spot left. beomgyu looks into the angel's eyes — **_god, they looked so damn beautiful up close_** , — and kai nodded before they met tenderly in the middle. 

they weren't used to this, not yet anyways. they haven't tried this before and it certainly felt so good and so…so _loving_. it was only full of pure love and adoration and fondness. 

kai quietly sneaks a hand on the older's small waist as they continued, the soft hums and intakes of air filling the room that was once the witness of hundreds of arguments and thousands of breakdowns and millions of soft murmurs of apologies and billions of sleeping. 

it was alright. they were gonna be alright. 

beomgyu whines softly when kai pulls away, eliciting a soft giggle of the younger angel, and stars danced in his eyes and he welcomed beomgyu with open arms, and the latter gladly made himself home in the strong arms of his favorite angel. 

he strangely feels at home here, cuddling and kissing with kai. but he didn't mind it if he were to spend eternity with an angel who had loved him despite his shortcomings. 

beomgyu was happy, and kai was, too. there's still a lot of things to figure out but it's okay— they can make it and it will be okay. 


End file.
